Strawberries?
by HollowSerpent
Summary: Random blurbs of FF...I really don't know how to summarize stuff. All IchiRuki. DISCLAIMER! I SOOO wish I did but sadly...I do not own Bleach nor will I ever. This is purely dreamyness :]
1. Pervy

Click

Click

Click

The sound of her shoes going down the sidewalk matched his as they walked to the Kurosaki Clinic.

It was finally over..

School was over, and already he was bored.

Ichigo Kurosaki looked over at Rukia

"Hey, so, what are we going to do now?" he asked

"…We?" Rukia said with a smirk. "Why "We"?"

"Uh um…Well…" Ichigo was getting flustered but saved himself "Like you have anyone else to hang out with!"

"Oh really!?" She said, turning to face him with an angry look.

"Pf yea." He scoffed, smirking at her.

"Oh well I'll just have to show you different then won't I?" At that she turned around and walked away, leaving Ichigo staring after her.

_She'll have to show me? Who in the world would want to be friends with her, they'd have to be patient. No, they'd have to be totally mental! And who in the world would SHE want to be friends with. It's not like she likes people or anything, she really only has the tolerance for one or two._

Ichigo walked to the clinic and up to his room, plopping down on the bed. There was no telling when Rukia was going to be back, but he chanced doing it anyways.

Even though he was a teenage guy, he felt kind of ashamed to be doing it. The magazine was great but it just didn't do the job. He picked up a picture he had stashed under his mattress. It was normal for a guy his age but he just…he felt perverted. But it felt SO good. He was almost there…

"ICHIGO!!?!?!?!?" Rukia screamed when she looked through the window. He fell off his bed and was the shade of…well the shade of a strawberry. He stammered as she fell in through the window, laughing so hard she started to cry.

"I-can't-believe-that-you'd-AHAHA!" She said in between gasping breaths.

"SHUT UP!" He roared and ran out of his room, slamming the door.

Rukia stopped laughing and stared at the door with a slight frown.

She dropped her school bag on her bed in the closet and peeled out of her school clothes and into a dress Ichigo had bought her a couple of weeks ago.

_Pff…he'll get over it. But damn that was funny! And wow…well…endowed…much…AH no! But yea…I wonder how he finds those girls attractive though, all skanky. Hmm I wonder…_

She looked around his bed, and found the magazine closed and shoved under his bed. She ran her hands through his sheets and found a piece of paper. She turned it over and gasped. It was a picture of-

He was infuriated.

Why

WHY did she have to show up right before! Especially right when he took out that picture! She was going to find it…and hate him…move out maybe…go live with Uruhara…Shit.

His face was hot as he walked down the street. He had no idea where he was going but he had to go somewhere, he couldn't face her right now because he was too ashamed.

He was totally oblivious to the fact that she was right behind him.

She tapped him on the back and when he turned around, glared at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the small hand tap his back.

_Oh_

_No_

_She's_

_Going_

_To_

_Leave_

_Me…_

That was the only thing he could think about, losing her. Losing her to a Hollow, or to her brother or Renji, that was one thing, it was painful but…If HE was the cause of her absence…He would never forgive himself. He was so used to her. He couldn't imagine life without her it just wasn't possible; but he turned around and met her glare and his insides were racked with pain, not physical pain, but emotional.

"Ichigo…what is this?" She held up THE picture. He turned bright red and mumbled "It's you…sleeping…"

"And why was it in your bed at the moment when I happened to catch you…you know."

He swallowed and braced himself. He figured it out before she had caught up to him. Why he cherished that picture and why he couldn't bare her leaving him and why the fact that she might have other friends bugged him

"Rukia I love you."

She was silent. Or at least he heard silence but she heard her heart pounding. She didn't consider this. She didn't know what it meant. The only thing she knew was that her heart was pounding, it was hard to breathe, she felt dizzy, and _happy. _

_She hates me._

_He loves me._

_I love her._

…_I love him._

She took a step closer to him and looked into his eyes. She saw his tear ducts at work but he was strong, he would never cry in front of her. She moved close enough and took his hand in hers.

"Ichigo…" She looked down.

_Oh god this is it…it's over she's gone…_

She spat out the words as quickly as she could "I love you too." Then she pulled him down by his neck and kissed him quickly.

He couldn't believe it. He now knew why someone came up with "It's too good to be true" He must be high. He must be dreaming this couldn't be happening. He felt her warm lips against his and then they were gone. The air stung his lips and it was painful. He couldn't take it anymore.

She felt him cup his hands around her jaw and hold her head. He was kissing up her neck to her mouth and then kissing her passionately. His lips were soft and warm and his breath had the faint scent of strawberries. She had never experienced this bliss before. It seemed to have lasted forever but as soon as it started it stopped. They were both breathing heavily and looking at each with sparkling eyes. Ichigo held her close with his face pressed against her hair.

Rukia giggled "Ichigo Kurosaki you are such an idiot"


	2. Fancy Smancy

"Oh come on! Just this once! It's your guy's first date! Please!" Orihime had a big lip puppy eyes look on, Rukia had to give in.

"Fine but NOT TOO MUCH!" She squeezed her eyes tight as Orihime dragged her through various shops in the mall, dressing her up like a doll and comparing different make-up colors to her complexion. Then Orihime started spraying foul smelling stuff allover her wrists, until finally she found one that had a smell similar to strawberries, and another that smelled like apple cider.

As they left the mall, both of them holding three bags each, Rukia puzzled over why she had agreed to this. It was Ichigo's and her first date, even though they had had their first kiss already. _Mmm..._She bit her lip as she thought about the kiss, and further. He was so warm and so gentle. She knew he could force her to do whatever he wanted. He knew it too. But he wouldn't ever do anything she didn't want to do. They slept in the same bed together, fully clothed. Just holding each other. He whispered to her all night long about how much he loved her, expressing himself in metaphors and caresses. It was so surprising. Ichigo never seemed that type but when they were alone at night he opened himself fully. They were never like a "couple" in front of people though. They would hold hands but that was all. Rukia was perfectly fine with this though.

That's why she had let Orihime do this. Because it **was **important. They knew they loved each other, but this made if official.

When they were back at Orihime's house (They obviously couldn't go to the clinic, it would take away the surprise for Ichigo!) Rukia got shoved into the bathroom so she could take a shower. She used the strawberry shampoo Orihime had, along with matching body wash (gasp gasp surprise surprise STRAWBERRY!) and came out of the steamy bathroom in a fluffy bathrobe. So…Girly…

"YOU LOOK ADORABLEEEEE!!!!" Orihime attacked Rukia and dragged her to her room; then began the long process of picking out clothing. There were three choices…A lavender spaghetti strap dress that came down to right above her knees; a red long sleeved dress with slits on the arms. Or a dark purple dress with black stitching spaghetti strap. They both agree that the red was out because it disagreed with her deep violet eyes. The lavender spaghetti strap was a little too bit sexy. So they chose the dark purple and black one. It was a lot longer, down to her feet, and it clung to Rukia's small but visible curves.

Orihime fanned herself in a mocking gesture to how well Rukia looked.

After applying a small amount of make-up to Rukia's oh-so-perfect complexion, it was time for Rukia to go meet Ichigo.

The almost always together Shinigami was nervous. She had the jitters while she and Orhime walked to the restaurant that was only 5 blocks away. When they reached their destination, Orihime gave Rukia a hug and walked back to her home.

The restaurant was _fancy._ She didn't know how Ichigo would ever pay for it! She went to the podium and asked for the Kurosaki table and the waiter led her through the whole common part of the restaurant and into the back. It was a small room lit with a few candles on the wall and a candle on the table. She gasped.

Ichigo was sitting there in a _suit!_ He was so handsome, it looked like he had tried to comb his unruly hair but he had no luck, but that was ok because she loved his hair no matter how spiky and abnormal it was. He stood up, smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, then pulled out her chair for her. For a moment she didn't think it was Ichigo but when she stubbed her toe under the table and cursed he teased her and called her baka. It was definitely Ichigo.

Dinner was nice, they talked and joked and teased. Hollows weren't mentioned once and at the end of dinner Rukia dared ask the question.

"Why did you make this so fancy and how did you ever pay for all of it?" She knew it was rude but she just couldn't help but ask.

He blushed as he answered. "Well…I do save money you know! And of course I wanted it to be special…I mean…" He became flustered and stopped talking and she giggled.

"It's ok Ichigo I understand and thank you so much this was amazing." She stood up, walked over to him and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Rukia…If you tell anyone about this…I will lock Kon in the room with you I swear!"

"HEY! Way to ruin the moment!" She hit him upside the head and he hit her back playfully. They slapped and pinched each other until they couldn't breathe from laughing. Eventually they left the restaurant hand in hand, kissing along the way. And like every night, Ichigo showed his soft loving side, and Rukia never spoke a word of it or questioned him because she knew it was for her and only her.


	3. Stupid Chappy

--Sorry if this one is weird, it's midnight and I'm sick and tired but I'm on a fan fiction high…thank you chichirichick! Aha! (Damn I keep pressing the wrong keys! Backspace is my buddy : Oh and sorry if it is short! --

Aw man…he was going to be late AGAIN because of the midget! The first day of school nonetheless!

Rukia had forgotten her 'Chappy Pencils' at the house so they had to track back to the house and hurry back to the school. According to his watch…school started five minutes ago and they had another three minutes before they got there, even running. Before they turned the last corner Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him back.

"What now?" He asked with an irritated face, but all the same wrapping one arm around her.

"Well I was going to thank you for coming back with me to get my pencils but since you have that ugly face I don't think I want to anymore!" She glared at him and stomped on his foot.

"OW MIDGET WHAT WAS THAT FOR I WAS KIDDING!" He grabbed Rukia around the waist before she could get away. She wrestled in his arms, squealing as he started to tickle her.

"Ichi-Ich-ICHIGOOO STOPPPP!" She was doubled over panting and laughing as he laughed behind her and pulled her back up. He stopped her giggles by kissing her passionately, crushing her body against his. She entangled her hands in his hair as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were so absorbed in each other that they failed to remember they were on a street corner…

"ICHIGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Keigo came running down the street, tears streaming down his face. "DO NOT VIOLATE POOR KUCHIKI-SAN ONA PUBLIC CORNER!!!! CLAIM YOUR MANHOOD SOMEWHERE WHERE HER DIGNITY WILL REMAIN INTACT!!!" Right before he reached the couple he tripped and fell flat on his face and Rukia slid down Ichigo, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the school. "Damn, how come he only uses intelligent words when sex is involved?" Ichigo smirked at Rukia's remark and went through the hell called school.

_Flashback to Summer…_

_They had spent their days training and fighting hollows. One after another they would chop them down. Rukia's strength had increased a little, but not much and Ichigo would train and train but could still not achieve Bankai in the human world. They would come back to the clinic, and Ichigo would go through the attacks from Isshin while Rukia helped Yuzu cook and talk with Karin. Rukia had blended into the family well, thank goodness. _

_They would spend their nights sleeping with their arms around one another, dreaming of each other. The only times Ichigo and Rukia were separated was when Rukia went to hang out with the girls or when she went to visit Soul Society. It was rare though that either one of them would go to Soul Society without the other._

_Everyone pretty much knew that Ichigo and Rukia were an 'item' but no one ever talked about it or brought it up with them. They were a strange couple. They never showed affection in front of others, argued and beat the snot out of one another but at the end of the day when they were alone all they could do was melt into each others arms, smile, and be happy for the wonderful thing they had both found._

End Flashback.


	4. The Future

--Sorry if this one is weird, it's midnight and I'm sick and tired but I'm on a fan fiction high…thank you chichirichick! Aha! (Damn I keep pressing the wrong keys! Backspace is my buddy : Oh and sorry if it is short! --

Aw man…he was going to be late AGAIN because of the midget! The first day of school nonetheless!

Rukia had forgotten her 'Chappy Pencils' at the house so they had to track back to the house and hurry back to the school. According to his watch…school started five minutes ago and they had another three minutes before they got there, even running. Before they turned the last corner Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him back.

"What now?" He asked with an irritated face, but all the same wrapping one arm around her.

"Well I was going to thank you for coming back with me to get my pencils but since you have that ugly face I don't think I want to anymore!" She glared at him and stomped on his foot.

"OW MIDGET WHAT WAS THAT FOR I WAS KIDDING!" He grabbed Rukia around the waist before she could get away. She wrestled in his arms, squealing as he started to tickle her.

"Ichi-Ich-ICHIGOOO STOPPPP!" She was doubled over panting and laughing as he laughed behind her and pulled her back up. He stopped her giggles by kissing her passionately, crushing her body against his. She entangled her hands in his hair as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were so absorbed in each other that they failed to remember they were on a street corner…

"ICHIGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Keigo came running down the street, tears streaming down his face. "DO NOT VIOLATE POOR KUCHIKI-SAN ON A PUBLIC CORNER!!!! CLAIM YOUR MANHOOD SOMEWHERE WHERE HER DIGNITY WILL REMAIN INTACT!!!" Right before he reached the couple he tripped and fell flat on his face and Rukia slid down Ichigo, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the school. "Damn, how come he only uses intelligent words when sex is involved?" Ichigo smirked at Rukia's remark and went through the hell called school.

_Flashback to Summer…_

_They had spent their days training and fighting hollows. One after another they would chop them down. Rukia's strength had increased a little, but not much and Ichigo would train and train but could still not achieve Bankai in the human world. They would come back to the clinic, and Ichigo would go through the attacks from Isshin while Rukia helped Yuzu cook and talk with Karin. Rukia had blended into the family well, thank goodness. _

_They would spend their nights sleeping with their arms around one another, dreaming of each other. The only times Ichigo and Rukia were separated was when Rukia went to hang out with the girls or when she went to visit Soul Society. It was rare though that either one of them would go to Soul Society without the other._

_Everyone pretty much knew that Ichigo and Rukia were an 'item' but no one ever talked about it or brought it up with them. They were a strange couple. They never showed affection in front of others, argued and beat the snot out of one another but at the end of the day when they were alone all they could do was melt into each others arms, smile, and be happy for the wonderful thing they had both found._

End Flashback.

"Kurosaki?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"KUROSAKI!"

His teacher slammed her hand down on his desk.

"Y-yes?" He stammered, diverting his attention from the note in his pocket from Rukia.

"See me after class, now tell me…"

After class

"You weren't paying attention." His teacher didn't even make eye contact, just marking up papers like a checklist with a bright red pen.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." _There, a quick resolution. _He turned to go to his next class.

"Not so fast! You've been daydreaming frequently, so I have reason to believe it _will _happen again.

He sighed and turned back around to face her. "I'm sorry, I've just been really spacey lately-"

"-and I know why. Kurosaki I know dating is part of the high school experience but you shouldn't let it affect your grades. You skip class; you don't pay attention, what should I do?"

He felt a blush creep into his cheeks. "I study though, my grades aren't bad, and why should it matter?"

"It matters because most likely your grades _will _go down! I'll be watching you closely-I don't want a smart kid to become lost in hormones. Now head to your next class."

_She thought _Rukia _was the problem!? Jesus, did _everyone_ know about them? I bet if she knew that I skipped class to go rid the world of Hollows she wouldn't watch me so closely! _

He took out the note that Rukia gave him as he walked down the hall. It even _smelled _like her. Of course…she had to include a horrible bunny drawing at the bottom. It was like her own personally seal-her mark-a poorly drawn bunny…

_Dear Strawberry Head, _

AH No matter what he told her she would not stop calling him that! It was so annoying!

_I love you! Ha-ha. Ok yea so since we were late this morning and didn't get to talk much I thought I would just write you a letter. You hit me last night in your sleep. Be prepared to be hit back! And you snore. We should go to the store after class and grab some of those nose strips to keep you from snoring! Ha-ha I win! Anyways, school will be out soon. It seems everything is going by so fast. What are we going to do after graduation? Things won't be the same so we need to at least have some idea of what's going to happen. OH LOOK A GIRL WITH A CHAPPY BRACELET! Oh Ichigo we REALLY need to go shopping after class! _

_Love, _

_Rukia _

_P.S. I'm serious; you hit me in the nose so I'm going to get you back!_

Oh great. He was going to get hit, have a future talk, _and _have to spend more money on Rukia's Chappy obsession! Well he didn't mind the future talk-It was with Rukia, that's all that mattered. He also didn't care about the spending money on her; it was great getting a hug and kiss for once instead of being HIT! Aw man…he already had a headache!

Just ten more minutes.

Nine. soon got down to the seconds and when the bell rang she sprang up and speed walked out the door.

"Rukiaaaaa!"

_Oh come on…_

"Rukia-san!" Orihime called from inside another classroom "Wait for me!"

Rukia stayed until Orihime had caught up, and then continued her brisk pace.

"So Rukia, graduation is soon, you're still with Kurosaki-Kun, do you think you two will get married after high school?"

"SAY WHAT!?" Rukia's voice squeaked.

A/N

AHA! Longest one yet! I don't know about quality though—I really struggled writing this because I'm having some home issues- my mom and step-dad are in Reno and the lady who's supposed to be staying with me is a drunk crazy mumble mumble. The other night she brought two guys over- one being her scum boyfriend and the other looked like a gangster…Anyways, my mom was freaking out and stuff, and my friend is mad at me because I have good grades and she's been a real bitch lately. So if I don't write like…In the next couple weeks you know why!


	5. The End?

FINALLY! A plot line begins! all thanks to the friend that was mad at me! She suggested I make a plot Yay

It was pouring down rain—understandably. She had searched all over Karakura and hadn't seen an orange flash anywhere.

_Flashback…_

"_Ichigo?" She called softly, looking around the empty room. _

_She had looked all over campus and all over the house, but there was no Ichigo. She hoped that she hadn't hurt him too bad. It had all happened so fast that it was hard to understand. Orihime had asked her if she was going to marry Ichigo after high school and she had just stared at her and stuttered. As soon as she had composed herself, Ichigo was beside her and Orihime, pulling her away towards the clinic. _

"_Rukia I want to talk to you about something…" He seemed nervous; which he never was. He pulled her into a quiet alley "Rukia I-…" He kissed her deeply, making her heart do flips and her mind cloud over just like every other kiss, only this one was different. "Rukia…will you marry me after graduation? You're the most wonderful person I've ever met, you fit in perfectly with my crazy ass family, you keep me in line, you drive me insane with frustration and love at the same time and I can't imagine life without you." He looked at her with big brown eyes and held her hands. _

"_Ichigo I…" her face fell, she had no clue what to say, she loved him as much as he loved her and she couldn't imagine her life without him but there were so many complications and she just wasn't _ready.

_He definitely saw her face turn sour because at that moment he panicked, took out his substitute shinigami amulet and as soon as he was out of his body he shunpo-ing away. He was gone! She went and got Urhara to take his body to the store while she looked for him. Urhara wanted to know what happened but Rukia could barely talk let alone explain the series of events that led to the probable breaking of Ichigo's heart. She couldn't believe she had broken his heart. _

_End Flashback…_

It was raining so she just looked really really red. Truth be told there were tears pouring down her face, she had no idea where to look! There was one place she could think of but if he went there then she really didn't want to disturb him. She had to check though.

_How could he believe she actually loved him! _ So dumb…Well at least he knew the truth- she hadn't needed to even say it. It was all in her eyes.

Rejection.

A new feeling for Ichigo—He had never put himself out in the open so he never had the chance to be rejected.

It _hurt. _He hadn't hurt this much since right before Rukia found him on the sidewalk- Right before he confessed his love to Rukia.

"SHIT!!" He threw Zangetsu into grassy ground near him and threw himself back onto the grass.

Of course he had come here though- This was the source of his first true pain. The River. He didn't know why he came here to think but he just did. It wasn't the best place to be when he was upset either.

He had promised himself he wouldn't cry- but one tear escaped down his cheek.

"I thought she was the one. I don't know how to do these things! Stupid women!" He punched the ground.

"I'm never doing this again. All I need to worry about is protecting Dad, Karin, and Yuzu and the town."

She sat a few yards behind him; listening to him rant. Tears flooded her face as she saw one roll down his cheek. She felt bad for listening in on his private conversation but she couldn't tear herself away.

As she sat there, staring at him, listening, she realized she couldn't have him be unhappy be that made her unhappy. Also, graduation was still far off—maybe she would be ready by then… The more she entertained the idea the more it sat well with her. It wouldn't be _all _that different. They already live together and spend almost every minute together. She had no doubt in her heart that she loved him with every fiber of her being. "Rukia Kurosaki" She whispered.

She couldn't take it anymore, she snuck up behind him and put her face close to his ear and whispered "Ichigo—Nothing in the entire world would please me more than being Rukia Kurosaki."

He turned his head around and gasped at her words. "R-Rukia…Are you serious? Are you sure? But what about back the—

She pushed her lips onto his passionately, and he pulled her onto his lap.

Thought it was raining and cold outside; the heat between them finally forced them apart.

"Ichigo, I was nervous I'm sorry. I've never entertained the idea of being a wife before. But I thought about it and…Thinking about being with you, having it official, maybe having kids one day. It made me realize how perfect it would be."

"God damn you women you put me on a roller coaster!" He held her close, them sitting in the cold wet grass by the very river that took away his heart, and then replaced it.

………………………………………..

Dudeses…I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in weeks, major writers block! I hope this is ok. I'm

not too great with plots so this FF will probably just turn out to be a bunch of random plots, and won't be that long because this is my first. But yea. I'm going to aim for ten chapters! 3

PS Lol I've noticed that many authors ask for reviews. So I am too Reviews are great and they are like reminders of this FF! Reminders are good- encouragement is good- constructive criticism is GREAT! And hugs and kisses are like… HEAVEN Ha-ha jk. But seriously. Make me a happy emo kid. REVIEW!


End file.
